


Sick

by Billieonymous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billieonymous/pseuds/Billieonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka in which I get the random urge to write angsty yet fluffy cecilos about Carlos dealing with a Cecil who isn’t used to being sick… and also learning that his boyfriend isn’t fully human and attempting to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I'm not much of a writer but I got an urge so here you guys go!

Carlos liked Cecil. He was sure of this. The scientist was  _100% sure of this fact_  and had been ever since the incident at the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex.

What he **didn’t**  like? That was the uncomfortable feeling he would get every once in a while when he’d see something move in the corner of his eye, the feeling of a limb comfortingly stroking his leg even though both of Cecil’s hands lay rested in his lap.

He kept meaning to ask the broadcaster about it, a simple, “Hey, Cecil. We’ve been dating for a few months now. I was just curious, you  _are_  human, right?” Carlos had practiced it in the mirror plenty, but could never seem to find the appropriate time to bring it up.

To be honest he wasn’t even sure how he’d react if Cecil wasn’t. I mean, Hiram isn’t human but he’s a pretty decent guy.

So when Carlos got a text one day, ‘Carlos. I need help. Please can you come by my house?’ His curiosity was instantly sparked. Finally! A chance to be alone and  ~~mostly~~  private.

What the scientist hadn’t expected, was the complete silence he was met with when he knocked on the door.

“Cecil…?” he asked, cracking the door open and taking a shy step into the small hallway.

“I-in here… but Carlos… I should tell you…”

Carlos felt a chill go down his spine at the… voices.  _Multiple voices_  speaking in unison all in his boyfriend’s voice.

He nervously took a step into the living room, there was a shape on the couch. A shape that seemed to be…  _a shape_. Covered in eyes and mouths and tentacles.

He paused, staring at the thing as it suddenly jerked in movement, what seemed to be a sneeze.

“Carlos, I’m sick…”

Cecil’s voices again.

The scientist felt his knees give out as he fell to his butt, staring at the

The  _thing._

The  **thing**  that was his **boyfriend.**

“S-sick? Is t-that all?” Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd this was. He must be hallucinating. How is this even possible? How does that anatomy work?

He. Was. Human. 10. Hours. Ago.

And with that thought his vision began to swim, just in time for him to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's side of the story so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm not used to getting attention ;flails  
> Ok just wow thanks.  
> I don't normally write things and when I do I hardly ever upload things. But here! A 2nd chapter already!

Cecil could tell something was off about himself as soon as he’d woken up. At first he’d just passed it off as ‘one of those days’ but once he began having issues holding his human form he got worried.

It’s not that he’d wanted to keep it from Carlos. It’s just Carlos was so nice and innocent and.

**Human.**

Cecil didn’t even really know _what_ he was. But it sure wasn’t human.

The broadcaster groaned as his form shivered, slumping onto the couch. He needed to call into the station. Whatever was wrong with him, he couldn’t go in like this. Cecil managed to work his fingers enough to dial up the station on his phone, though half way through the call he sneezed.

What at first seemed to be a normal bodily function ended in what was left of his human façade slipping, a tentacle wrapping around the phone to hold it in place. Thankfully the intern he was talking to caught on fast and the call was ended.

So Cecil was sick. What was he supposed to do now? One of his tendrils slipping over and turning on the television, another pulling a blanket over his cold form, he bundled up hoping maybe some rest and it would pass.

* * *

 

Cecil cracked a few eyes open, a whining sound escaping a few mouths. That nap hadn’t helped at all. Everything was spinning and ached and he just wanted it to stop. He threw the blanket off, now sticky with sweat.

He was racking his throbbing brain, trying to think of a way to help himself. Medications never really worked for him. And he doubted he had the strength to make it to the bathroom for a cold shower.

…

Carlos. Maybe a scientist could help.

He shakily managed to send a text; it was definitely much easier with hands and fingers. Although, as soon as Cecil pushed send his heart… or stomach? He wasn’t sure how his anatomy worked really. But something in him did a mix of dropping and freezing.

Carlos would be coming over. Carlos the perfect, innocent human would come into Cecil’s home.

_Carlos was going to see him._

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, regretting and worrying about how his boyfriend would react. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“I-in here…” dammit his voice was shaking even. “But Carlos… I should tell you…”

He couldn’t get it out in time. His boyfriend had already entered the room.

And he was _staring._

Cecil could smell it, the fear. It made him feel that much worse. It tickled his nose, causing him to sneeze once more.

“Carlos…” He had to say something; the silence was too much to bare, “I’m sick…”

When Cecil saw his partner fall, he reached out a tentacle, instantly worried for his wellbeing. Only, he pulled away, trying to shrink in on himself when Carlos laughed. He was afraid.

He was so afraid he was going crazy.

Cecil murmured an apology at this point, though it fell on deaf ears as he watched Carlos faint.

Four mouths chewed their lips in worry, he was sure if he’d had tear ducts he’d be crying.

Cecil took a deep breathe then, forcing his sick body to move, at least hoping to make Carlos comfortable for when he wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yea I have a tumblr?   
> http://dangannopa.tumblr.com/post/63657243432/sick-pt-1


End file.
